Carla
Mother of Rico, who nearly aborted him before Daisy managed to persuade her not to and wife of Matthew Pratt. Early Life Born in Croydon, Carla didn't have the greatest of childhood and didn't do the greatest in school. She ended up getting pregnant while still in her teenage years with a guy who wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. Carla was looking to go the family planning clinic to have an abortion. However, Daisy who manages to make friends with her, gave her a gospel message and pleaded with her not to carry out the abortion. Carla gave her life to Christ finally decided to have her baby and her son Rico was born. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 She and Rico move to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Carla who was for ever grateful for Daisy telling her about Christ and persuading her to keep her child despite the circumstances moves into the same town that she lives in. Ever since she kept the baby and became a Christian, Daisy has been a mentor for her. Volume 14 Daisy, Janet Herman, Mrs Ambrose are giving flyers as part of Women for Life, a pro-life organisation looking to end ambition. They are moved to do so as an important bill to limit the amount of weeks an abortion can be obtained legally. Carla who had wanted to abort her child before having her, is happy to see the ladies and joins them with them giving flyers even if there are those not receptive. Jane Mabel sees the ladies during this and is distraught and insists to talk to Carla by themselves as she doesn't want her Daisy to hear this. Jane reveals to Carla that she been raped by Edward Morley Junior and that she was pregnant as a result and that no one else not even her husband Pete Mabel knew. Jane conveys that she is keeping the baby but is scared about the power family Edward comes from and what they will to make sure she does not have the child. Carla throws her support behind Jane and says she needs to tell her husband and Daisy as they as the town would be behind her. At the end of the meeting, the pair go back to the hairdressers to reveal this to Daisy. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 7 Where Do Lonely Hearts Go? Matthew Pratt is forced to go on Blind Date hosted by the cheesy, slimy bad presenter Steve Mermzy. Matthew wants to with each of the contestants to ask whether they are Christian but Steve not liking his questions demands for different questions. He soon does with the contestants Ladonna Palmer, Ms Brahms and Carla, however when Matthew picks Carla, contestant number 3 Steve not liking his answer demands for him to pick Ms Brahms. He doesn’t and ends up asking Carla out on a date. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 During the Christmas dance when Nanny Prescot is trying to explain the try meaning of Christmas one of the many interruptions to her is Matthew Pratt who comes with Carla as his partner to dance at the Christmas dance. Season 4 Episode 11 Kidz He is among those helping out with the Holiday Club at the church and is there for the planning meeting. Ninevah Bible Church Season 1